deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Flemeth
Flemeth is a shapeshifter known as the "Witch of the Wilds" and "Asha'bellanar"—the woman of many years in Dalish. She is widely recognized as an immortal and extremely powerful being. She is the central character of an eponymous legend, which describes her as "terrible in her temper and wild in her beauty." Flemeth is also known for being mother to many daughters, all of whom are witches as she herself is. The name "Flemeth" apparently belonged to a legendary and fearsome personage that walked the Wilds centuries ago. According to legend, the daughters of Flemeth can kill a man by fear alone. The "Witch of the Wilds" is not a clan so much as a superstitious name the locals of the Kocari Wilds had given to the infamous Flemeth and her daughters. Although Morrigan claimed her mother was an abomination, she later realized that Flemeth "is not a blood mage, not an abomination and not even truly human. She rescues the Warden and Alistair from the Darkspawn at Ostagar and has her daughter Morrigan join their company to save Fereldan. However, when Morrigan learns from one of Flemeth's Grimoire's which was held in the Circle of Magi tower that whenever Flemeth grows too old, she raises a daughter to follow in her footsteps, only to then possess that daughter and discard her old body. Morrigan realizes that this is what Flemeth intends for her upon her return. To save herself, Morrigan asks the Warden to kill Flemeth. When confronted, Flemeth offers the Warden a deal: in exchange for her real Grimoire, the Warden will return to Morrigan and tell her that Flemeth is dead. Flemeth claims that she wishes to see what Morrigan will do if left to her own devices, although she does not rule out the possibility of revenge. If the Warden challenges then she transforms into a High Dragon but after a tough battle is defeated by the Warden and his/her companions. In Dragon Age II long before the Battle with the Warden she rescues Hawke and his family and Aveline Vallen from Darkspawn during the attack on Lothering and gives a amulet to Hawke and tells him/her to deliver it to a Dalish clan in near Kirkwall. After giving the amulet to the keeper and performing a Dalish ritual upon it, Flemeth is reborn, as she stored a part of herself within it. Battle vs. Envy (by So-Pro Warrior) In the Kocari Wilds Flemeth has returned to her Hut after Hawke resurrected her from her death at the hands of the Warden. When she enters she expected everything to be fine and only her Grimoire to be missing but she instead finds her place destroyed. "What is this! Who would dare destroy my home!" Flemeth says in anger "Maybe this was the work of my daughter?" Just then Flemeth notices the strange marking on her floor and some of the walls. "Hmm strange so if it wasn't my daughter then who was it?" Flemeth questions. Just then she senses a strange but powerful force nearby. "What is this strange force I feel?" Flemeth walks out of her Hut and sees trees in the Wilds start crashing to the ground and goes to investigate. Flemeth goes behind a tree and then sees a strange person in the wilds. She gets even more surprised when the stranger pushes a tree down like it was a toothpick and wonders if that stranger was the one who destroyed her Hut. The stranger turns out to be the Homunculus Envy who somehow winded up in Fereldan. Envy is walking through the Wilds to try and find a way back to Amestris when all of a suddn. "So who might you be stranger?" a mysterious voice calls out Envy looks for where the voice came from and then sees a old women standing next to a tree. "Hey you Old Bat you talking to me!" Envy says "Considering that you and I are the only ones out here."Flemeth replies "You can call me Flemeth by the way. Perhaps you have heard the legends about me?" Flemeth asks "No should I you HAG" Envy replies "Watch YOUR TOUNGE! you should respect your elders!" Flemeth says "Oh I will show the way I respect my Elders." Envy says Before Flemeth's eyes Envy's right arm starts showing some sort of red electrical thing and then Envy's right arm transforms itself into a rocket launcher. Flemeth suspects this is some sort weapons and prepares herself. Envy fires a rocket at Flemeth who just moves to the side as the rocket flies right past her. "So you are some sort of mage are you?" Flemeth asks "I have no idea what a mage is but I can assure you that I ain't whatever that is" Envy replies Envy changes the right arm into a giant blade and charges at Flemeth who prepares her magic. Envy charges at Flemeth and slashes at Flemeth but to Envy's amazent right as she slashes Flemeth uses her shapeshifting powers and turns into a Flying Swarm and begins to sting Envy a lot. Envy tries to slash at the bugs but there are to many and so escapes by jumping back. Flemeth then changes back into her form. "Not bad for a old hag" Envy says "Bah I have more in store for you then that!" Flemeth replies Envy smirks and runs of into the Wilds and Flemeth chases after her. As Flemeth is looking she then shes a Chasind Man. She walks up to him and asks "Excuse me Chasind but have you by any chance seen any Strange ''people around?" Flemeth asks "No sorry" The Chasind says Flemeth looks in disgust and walks off but then feels the presence of the stranger but doesn't see her. Just then she looks to the ground and sees the shadow of the Chasind Man behind her and quickly gets out of the Chasind mans way as he strikes down with a giant hammer. "What's your problem?" Flemeth asks The Chasind Man laughs and before Flemeth's eyes the Chasind man turns out to be Envy. "So you are a shapeshifter to are you?" Flemeth asks "What do you ''THINK!" ''Envy replies Fleemth quickly shifts into a Bear and charges at Envy. Flemeth knocks down Envy and begins to tear Envy apart with the Bear claws. When nothing of Envy is left Flemeth shifts back into her human form and walks off in laughter. "Ha that was to easy" Flemeth says "Yea it was to easy huh" Flemeth turns around to see the body of Envy get up and before Flemeth's eyes Envy's body somehow regenerates itself and Envy looks like she was never harmed. "What kind of magic is this?" Flemeth wonders. "I call it regenerating powers" Envy replies "I'm getting tired of you, you old hag" Envy says "It's time to show you who your really messing with!" Envy says Envy then begins to do a monstrous change. Envy then shifts into her Unleashed form and roars towards Flemeth "So you Hag what do you think huh?" Envy asks Flemeth stares at Envy's unleased form and even realises the human like forms on the body that are talking and moving. Flemeth however is not scared "Not bad but I can do better!" Flemeth says Flemeth then transforms herself into a High Dragon and roars at Envy. The two shapeshifter stare at each other and wait for one of them to make a move. Envy makes the first and charges at Flemeth who breaths fire at Envy. Envy is badly burned and yells in pain but the regnerating powers help her nad after regenerating she slams into Flemeth sending her flying. Flemeth roars at Envy who laughs back. Flemeth takes towards the skies and Envy looks up "Hey no fair!" Envy yells Flemeth fires fireballs at Envy who can do nothing and Envy gets hit. Flemeth then sees from above that Envy is now slowly regenerating and wonders if fire is Envy's weakness. Right after Envy regenerates Flemeth fires 10 Fireballs at Envy and once again gets hit. Once again with the same effect and that's when Flemeth figures it out. However Envy knows that Flemeth has found out and so tries to escape but Flemeth chases after her from the sky and keeps on firing fireballs at Envy. 10 minutes later... Nothing is left of Envy as Flemeth has decimated her from a continuous barrage of Fire in her High Dragon Form. Nearby however Envy in her true form watches in anger. "Crazy Old HAG now where am I going to get a new Body!" Envy then quickly crawls off into the Wilds while Flemeth laughs in Victory '''Winner: Flemeth' Expert's Opinion While Envy had regenerating powers and had the ability to turn her body into weapons. When it came to the monster forms Envy could not fly while Flemeth could keeping out of Envy's attack ranger and with Envy being weak to fire and Flemeth shapeshifting into a High Dragon Envy didn't have a chance. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Gandalf the White (by Greenberet69) In the Misty Mountains Gandalf is travelling to the Shire to visit his Hobbit friends Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin. All of a sudden he sense a strange but powerful presence and heads off to investigate. The strange presence turns out to be Flemeth who flew to Middle-Earth to escape from the Templar-Mage War. She starts walking when a voice calls out to her. "Excuse me but I have a feeling you are not from around here." Gandalf says Flemeth turns around to see a man in white garment staring at her. She notices his staff and automatically sees him as a mage and takes out her Broomstick. Gandalf prepares his Staff and takes out his sword Glamdring. Flemth casts a spell and turns into a giant spider and charges at Gandalf. Gandalf uses his staff to hit away Flemth who recovers in mid air and fires a web at Gandalf who cuts it with his sword. Gandalf then casts a Magical Kinesis but Flemeth is able to dig her Spider Feet into the snow deep enough to hold her ground. She then shapeshifts into a bear and charges at Gandalf. She rams Gandalf in the stomach which sends Gandalf sliding back but he recovers and casts his smaller power of the Destructive Blast and blows Flemeth back. Flemeth gets back up and quickly shapeshifts into a swarm of bugs and flies towards Gandalf. Gandalf smirks and blasts fire at the Swarm which burns all of the bugs and forces Flemeth to shapeshift back to her human form. She gets up in pain and notices that Gandalf hardly has a scratch or bruise on him and gets angry. "Do you not know who I am Mage? I am Flemeth the Shapeshifter no one can stop me!" Flemeth says She then shapeshifts into her High Dragon Form and roars at Ganalf. Flemeth breaths fire at Gandalf who quickly casts the Shield of Istari to protect himself. Flemeth then swings her tail and hits Gandalf sending him flying back. Flemeth then hovers towards him and fires a fireball at Gandalf who is able to get out of the way but the force of the blast sends him face first into the snow. He looks up to see Flemeth hovering over him and just as Flemeth is about to finish him off a loud screech is heard and Flemeth looks up to see Gwaihir Lord of the Eagles fly at her and ram her away from Gandalf (Before the Battle) From behind a rock Gandalf sees Flemeth and quickly speaks to a nearby Moth and the Moth flies off. (Current Time) Flemeth looks to see and notice the the Giant Eagle is a friend of Ganalf and quickly decides to fly off but Gandalf mounts Gwaihir and they take off after Flemeth. Flemeth continuously fires fireballs at Gwaihir and Gandalf but Gwaihiris able to dodge them. Gandalf tells Gwaihir to get close enough to Flemeth. Gwaihir speed up and nears Flemeth and Gandalf stands up and casts his Sword of Power at Flemeth which sends her falling towards the ground. (On the ground) Flemeth gets up injured and tries to walk way but Gandalf stands in her way. She takes out her Broomstick but Gandalf parries with his staff and stabs her in the ribs. Flemeth staggers back and Gandalf raises his staff in the air "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!!!" Gandalf rams his staff into the snow of the Misty Mountain. The whole Mountain begins to shake an Flemeth looks down to notice the groun start opening up. She tries to run but she is to injured with the stab to her ribs and before she knows it, she soon falls down through the hole and screams until her screams are heard no more. Gandalf plants his staff on the ground and stands in victory Winner: Gandalf Expert's Opinion While both were powerful Mages Flemeth didn't have as many powerful spells at Gandalf since she only had shapeshifting magic and the magic helped her change into animals but could only attack up close where Gandalf dominated with his Staff and Sword Glamdring. Gandalf won because of his more powerful spells and his domintion up close. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Alduin (by JWarrior89) The smell of cooked rabbit hung in the air as Morrigan stirred the stew which hung over the fire. As she lifted the spoon to have a taste, the door of the shack behind her opened, and Flemeth emerged. "The stew is almost ready, mother." Morrigan said. "Is it?" Flemeth asked, "From the smell it seems as if you have let it sit for too long." "I know how to make stew, mother," Morrigan repled, annoyed, "I am not a child." "Clearly not, for you speak to your own mother in such a respectful manner." Flemeth said, a slight smirk on her face. Morrigan opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by what sounded like a distant roar. "What was that?" she asked. Flemeth did not respond at first. "It is nothing, child," she finally replied. She moved forward and sat down next to her daughter. Taking the spoon from her, she took a sip of the stew. "As I suspected," she said, "you let it sit on the fire too long, foolish girl. The taste is ruined." Morrigan opened her mouth again, but another roar silenced her words. This one sounded closer. "There it is again!" She said. Flemeth said nothing, but instead got slowly to her feet, looking out over the lake. "Leave, Morrigan." She said. "What?" Morrigan asked, puzzled. "I said leave. Now." Flemeth replied, more sternly. "But..." Morrigan began. "NOW!" Flemeth shouted at her. Morrigan quickly got up and ran for the edge of the forrest. Stopping for a moment, she looked back, looking worried. After a moment, she reluctantly turned back, transformed into a wolf, and ran into the trees, as the sound of flapping wings grew louder. Flemeth scanned the skies, looking for any sign of movement. Suddenly, with a rushing sound, something large flew above her, creating a gust of wind that blew over the pot of stew and exstinguished the fire. "YOL!" A loud voice boomed overhead. Flemeth barely had time to react before the house behind her exploded in a massive fireball, throwing her to the ground. As she got to her feet, she turned to see a massive black dragon hovering over the remains of her house. "Well, well, what have we here?" She said. "Zu'u Alduin. Zok sahrot do naan ko Lein! Kel drey ni viik. Zu'u lost daal." The dragon said. "So, you are the mighty Alduin?" Flemeth replied, smirking, "I expected you to be bigger." "You are not Dovah, nor Dovahkiin, yet you understand our language..." Alduin said, slightly surprised. "Tell me, how is it that you expected my arrival?" "A mutual acquaintance spoke to me of your... exploits." Flemeth said, "I suppose you can now add destroying an old woman's house to that list." "This is nothing compared to what I have in store for you! Alduin said, "Daar Lein los dii! This world is mine!" "Indeed?" Flemeth laughs, "I can see it now; the "mighty" Alduin soaring through the skies, scorching all that stands in your way! The world will shake before you!" "Pahlok joorre! Hin kah fen kos bonaar!" Alduin roars, "Arrogant mortal! Your pride will be humbled! You are no match for a Dovah!" Flemeth grinned. "Perhaps I am a dragon." she said. As Alduin watched, Flemeth became enveloped in a bright orange glow. As the light faded, Alduin found himself no longer facing an old woman, but an enormous purple dragon, which opened its mouth wide and let out a ear-splitting roar. With a powerful flap of her wings, Flemeth flew upward, Alduin following close behind her. "YOL TOOR SHUL!!!" Alduin yelled, a powerful stream of fire shooting out of his mouth towards Flemeth, who barely managed to avoid the blast. Turning around in mid air, she opened her mouth wide and unleashed her own stream of fire at Alduin, catching him full in the face. Alduin roared in pain, dropping a few feet before catching himself. Flemeth hovered in place and fired a few more bursts of flame. "FUS RO DAH!!!" Alduin roared, sending a shockwave which blew Flemeth's bursts of flame aside and caused her to fly back a few feet. Before she could recover, Alduin flew forward, slamming into her. Flemeth roared with pain and anger as she flew further upward, Alduin in hot pursuit. For a few moments, the two dragons circled each other, firing streams of flame, but neither managing to land a hit. Suddenly, Flemeth turned and flew in the other direction. Alduin, roaring in fury, followed. ---- The lone guard stood at his post outside the city gates. His feet ached from standing there for so long, but he dared not leave, lest the Jarl punish him severely. He looked to his left, but there was nothing there. He glanced to his right. Again, he saw nothing. "My cousin's off fighting dragons, and what do I get? Guard duty!" He complained to himself. "Help!" A distant voice called out suddenly. The guard's eyes snapped open as he turned his gaze towards the source of the noise. A farmer, his face covered in dirt and eyes wide in terror, was running towards him. "Not him again..." the guard groaned. This farmer was always crying for help, wasting the guards' time with anything from stories of Werewolves stealing his cattle to conspiracy theories about people plotting to kill him. What was it this time? "Let me guess," the guard asked the farmer in a mocking tone, "someone stole your sweetroll?" "No, sir!" The farmer said, gasping for breath, "Dragons!" "Excuse me?" The guard said, with a slight chuckle. "Dragons, sir!" The farmer repeated, "Two of them! They flew over the mountains, heading right towards my farm! They'll be here any moment; you have to sound the alarm!" "Look, son," the guard said, "I've had a long day, and I don't have time to be raising false alarms about dragons. Just go on home." "But sir--!" the farmer began to protest, but a loud roar made him stop. Both he and the guard looked upward to see the two enormous dragons flying right towards them. The farmer cried out in terror and ran as the dragon in the back shot a blast of flame at the one in front, who flew upward to avoid it. The guardsman barely had time to cry out before he was incinerated. Flemeth soared over the houses, glancing downward at all the townspeople running around in a panic. A roar told her Alduin was still in pursuit. It was clear to her that it was going to take some clever thinking to take him down. With a roar of her own, she flew toward the palace, situated at the top of a tall hill. Flapping her wings even harder, she managed to put considerable distance between herself and Alduin. "Nivahriin joorre!" He roared, "Cowardly mortals! You feign bravery with clever words, but when faced with a true threat, you turn and flee! Devouring you will be doing this world a great service!" Ahead of him, he saw Flemeth fly around the right side of the palace. Intending to cut her off, he flew around the left side... but Flemeth had disappeared. "Show yourself!" Alduin called out, flying upward. He began to shoot streams of fire in random directions angrily. Suddenly, a savage roar made him look upward, just in time to see Flemeth slam into him. Alduin was sent crashing to the ground below. Recovering quickly, he got up just as Flemeth landed a short distance from him. She let out a roar, which Alduin returned. "YOL TOOR SHUL!!!" Alduin bellowed, shooting a stream of fire at Flemeth, who roared in pain as the flames scorched her scaly skin. She responded by spitting a fireball, which impacted with Alduin's face and exploded. Alduin growled and shook his head painfully, and Flemeth charged forward, slamming into Alduin and forcing him back. Alduin lashed out with his tail, striking Flemeth in the face. Shaking her head, Flemeth looked up just in time to see Alduin fly up into the sky. With a roar, she took off after him. Alduin had a considerable head start, however, and as she approached him, she heard him yell out something she couldn't make out. Suddenly, the skies darkened and became filled with menacing clouds. Without warning, flaming meteors began raining from the sky. Flemeth was forced to break off her pursuit of Alduin and avoid them. She flew out of the path of one, than another. Suddenly, with a rush, she felt something fly past her. "FO KRAH DIIN!!!" Flemeth roared with pain as she was hit with a jet of icy breath. She tried to fly away, but her movement felt sluggish; it was as if she was partially frozen. She barely had time to register this before a meteor slammed into her, knocking her out of the sky and sending her into a freefall. With a deafening thud, she slammed into the ground below. Flemeth could barely move as Alduin landed next to her. "Nust wo ni qiilaan fen kos duaan..." he said. With that, he seized Flemeth's neck in his mighty jaws and tore out her throat. As Flemeth's blood spilled onto the ground, Alduin raised his head and roared in victory. WINNER: Alduin. Epilogue For what seemed like an eternity, there was nothing but blackness. Then, suddenly, there was a bright flash of orange light, and Flemeth felt life surge back into her. Opening her eyes, she saw that she was at the top of a mountain, overlooking the landscape below. Knowing what this meant, she turned around. Standing before her were two people. A young Dalish woman with short black hair, her face covered with tattoos, knelt before her. "Andaran atish'an, Asha'bellanar." she said. "Stand." Flemeth said, "The people bend their knee too quickly." She turned to the man standing next to the elf; he had brown hair and a short beard, and wore an iron helmet, studded armor, iron gauntlets and iron boots. "I am glad to see there are still men alive who keep their word." Flemeth said, grinning. "You saved my life," the man replied, "I didn't have a choice." "We never do." Flemeth said. "I came across the dragon of which you spoke to me of. You were correct in saying he was quite powerful. Now that I know what he is capable of, however, I feel I am ready to show him my true power." Flemeth turned her back to the man and gazed towards the horizon. "We stand upon the precipice of change. The world fears the inevitable plummet into the abyss. Watch for that moment...and when it comes, do not hesitate to leap. It is only when you fall that you learn whether you can fly." In a flash of orange light, Flemeth transformed once more into her dragon form. Spreading her wings wide, she took off, disappearing among the clouds. Expert's Opinion Alduin had a far larger array of magical forms of environment-manipulation than flemeth - also, his physical strength would have easily matched, if not surpassed, Flemeth in her High Dragon form. It would have been a close fight in total, but The Voice would have been a far more useful tool than simply breathing fire, thus winning the fight. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:BioWare Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Demons Category:Giants Category:Dragon Age Warriors Category:God Warriors